One Shot: Sound of Thunder
Premise Giant Hero vs Giant Robot. Characters * Raza Di Heliod/ RaZen: The main character who possesses the ability to become a giant. They also created the Giant Robots. * Giant Robots: The giant robots who seek Raz ** Kyurager: The dinosaur themed robot, with a pteradon crest and a pair of wings, he also sports claws on his hands and feet. ** Zyurager: The beast themed robot. His sports a lion face on his chest, eagle wings and claws. ** Harager: The artillery themed robot. He sports numerous weapons and cannons. ** Kairager: The emperor themed robot and leader of the others. Unlike the others, he typically wears robes. * Galactic Alliance: A Star Empire, which holds Raza guilt for Genocide due to the actions of the Giant Robots. ** Captain Ros: A Starship captain who despises Raza. ** Varrik: A female feline alien, who leads away teams and former Special Forces. ** Vek: A reptillian alien with a flat face. Is the science officer. ** Lieutenant Mira: Navigation officer. ** pending. Part 1 "Guilty...!" shouted the crowd. Members of various species, had gathered in their finest clothes on their platforms as the trial was under way. The arbiter resided upon a tower in the middle of the massive room, while the defendant and prosecution were located on circular platforms buzzing around as circular camera probes floated around. The defendant was a human, with red hair, tied up in a jacket with a device over her head, as she slept held by a floating slab of metal on a metal disc. Her lawyer was a blue skinned feminine alien in blue and purple robes. She was accompanied by two guards in red, bulky power armor, sporting blasters. The prosecution was a feline like male in grey and red robes. "Order in the court!" Shouted the judge. It was a jellyfish like creature with circuit lines all over its body, an a circular screen showing a makeshift face. At its beckoning the crowd was silenced. "Let the prosecution continue." "Thank you." Said the prosecutor "We all know what the defendant has done. They have taken up arms against the giants, defended us...but they also created those things. Both mechanical and organic civilizations have felt the lash of her mistake. Her 'guardians' have ravaged the space ways, destroyed countless worlds! They must answer for their crimes!" The crowd cheered "Order in the court! What does the defense say...?" "Your honor..." said the defense lawyer "While my defendant no doubt created the wretched giants, they are failures, mistakes that have gone against their original code. More than likely the result of tampering from outside sources." "Lies!" shouted the crowd and other words. "Order in the court!" "However..." continued the lawyer "The defendant's genius is such, that they are more than capable of helping us deal with the remaining giants." "You cannot possibly be suggesting a deal?!" "And why not, with the defendant's resume, they can clearly-" "No..." said a voice, a deep bellowing voice that rocked everything in the room. "Who said that...?!" The lawyer and the two guards found themselves hoisted into the air paralyzed as the defendant open her eyes, glowing with a red crimson red light. "There will be no deal, no compromise. I have already given my plea, guilty. Genocide in the third degree, your laws are clear. Exile." "How...?" asked the judge shocked "You will release those-" he found himself hoisted into the air. "You will give the verdict. You will make the sentence..." "Or else...?" "Else I rip out your circuits..." "Fine, GUILTY. I declare you guilty, and sentence you to exile!" The judge found himself released. "Why...?!" "I am not making anymore weapons for you fools. I made guardians and you all turned them into instruments of destruction, and then you have the audacity to blame me? I have no more interest in you fools, who clearly have not learned anything." "Where is it...?" asked the captain, a dark skin man, with a shaved head. He wore a red and black uniform with a gold line from his shoulder to his side. He was on the bridge of his ship looking out towards the void of space via the monitor. All around him were other humanoids of various species, in similar uniforms. "How do we just loose a planet?!" "Unknown sir..." said the operator "According to our coordinates this should be the planet of exile. Last known location of Raza..." "Ugh...Raza...that monster, that mother of monsters...they should've executed her like the wretch she was." "Sir..." said the operator. "What is it...?" "I've been scanning the system, there is an...anomaly on the other side of the sun." "Explain...it's a planet, bigger than the planet of exile, but that appears to be the only planet or moon missing." "Hmmm....take us there..." The ship sped off towards the destination, a dagger shaped vessel, with engine pods. It sported a ring between all four pods and sped towards its goal with a warp effect. Within a few minutes it had gotten close enough and around the sun to see what its sensors had picked up. "What...is that...?" The sphere was large, larger than the small, barely habitable world of exile. It surface was like a gunmetal grey and red and it sported a large hole that faced the sun. Between the star and the hole were several massive rings in a line somehow funneling streams of star fire up into the planet. "Scan it...!" The operator did as ordered, and focused the ship's scanning equipment onto the planet below. "It's...strange, several layers of....quasi structures, all rich in metallic elements, and surrounding a high energy core. The core seems to be where all the energy from the star is going." "Why...?" "Unknown...the core is a solid structure, I cannot scan its inside." "What about those rings...?" "...They appear to be some manner of ...gravity lenses. A theoretical structure." "Any life...?" "None, neither organic, nor robotic constructs that we can sense. Oh..." "What...?" "The planet is emitting a gravimetric cone at us..." "A tractor beam...?" "No, it's not repelling us, nor holding us in place...it's...I believe it's what they call a gravimetric sensor...it's scanning us..." Part 2 "Trace the source! You message Command, tell them what we found." The operator did as told and tried to figure out the source of the scanning beam, while the communications officer sent out a message. "Sir..." said the communications officer. "What...?" "We are being hailed..." "From whom...?" "The planet sir..." He walked over towards her. "A location...?" "No, it's wide spectrum, but no visuals..." "Put it on..." She pressed some buttons and then nodded. "This is Captain Vos of-" "Why are you here...?" said a strange voice. It was the sound of a woman and man's voice echoing in unison. Everyone had a sense of unease as the sense of being small filled the ship. "We are from the Alliance, you are in our sovereign space. Identify yourself." "You speak the truth like lies. You did not expect to find me here, or you would've brought more vessels. You are here for another reason." "You sound scared..." "You sound like you're projecting. Why are you here...?" "You're studying us now...?" "I do believe the question is a simple one. Since you seem incapable of answering that, let me recalibrate my query. What interest do you have in me...?" "What are you...are you on the planet below. Where is the Planet of Exile." "At last, you answer the question..." "Damn it..." "You seek the woman, the scientist, the 'mother of giants'. For what reason, her exile was till her demise, when last I checked." "You know about her, then tell us where she went, where is the planet?" "It is before you, as for her...I did not think the Alliance would care for the life of one exiled criminal when I remodeled this dust ball." "You had no right..." "Perhaps...but she did not care. Now I feed. If you have no further business, then begone." "Hold it, we are not leaving without proof of-" "It was not a request." The ship shook as they suddenly sped away from the planet and were sent hurtling through space. "Where are we...?" asked the Captain. The ship operator got up, off the ground like everyone else, and sat in her chair again. Her pressed some button on the touchscreen panel and came up with a triangulation. "We're at the far edge of the system. We are in the outer asteroid field at the far edge of the gravitational influence of this system's star." "That's impossible..." said a crew member. "No..." said the captain "Clearly that construct has technology capable of manipulating gravitons, producing a warp effect with it is theoretically possible." "Theoretically...?" "Well, no one ever figured out how to do it...nor bother considering the amount of energy required, but that thing is eating a star..." "Computer, scan the recording of that voice, and search for a match in the database..." "Captain..." "Information..." said the computer "Subject's voice is a mixture of two distinct patterns synchronized. One voice matches with subject Raza Di Heliod, currently-" "Thank you computer... I knew it. That shutta planned all of this, I knew she was too quick to accept punishment." The captain paused. "Contact headquarters, send them data and tell them what happened. I also want a meeting in my office." "Sir...!" "Whatever this weapon is, we are going to shut it down." "Here and here..." said the crewman. She pointed to the holographic blue print of the planetoid, on the desk. With her was the captain, and few others, the head science officer, a reptilian biped, with a flat face, the security officer, a feline female, and a few others with the captain, sitting at a desk in a private room. The woman talking was in charge of navigation, and had scanned the planet below. "Our scans detect an open area here, in the core, and here on the surface is where we detected the field's origin." "Still no life signs...?" "No sir..." "What about headquarters...?" "They are sending a fleet, a few battleships and a dreadnought along with numerous frigates." "Is that going to be enough...?" asked the security officer. "I suspect so..." replied the science officer "We've detected no manner of defenses on the planetoid's surface. However, I am concerned as where all of that energy is being stored." "What do you mean...?" asked the captain. "The stellar energy it is absorbing is not just heat and light, but physical plasma, a substance with mass. This energy needs to be stored somewhere, yet all we are detecting is the energy being stuffed into the core. That planet more than likely has enough energy stored within to vaporize itself." "Wouldn't they have some manner of device controlling all of that...?" "A sound possibility. I am also curious how this vessel's creation was accomplished." "We can figure that out when we find Raza. Varak..." the feline alien sat up "Take an away team to the surface and find that emitter and destroy it. I will take another and seek out the core. With any luck, we will find some answers." "Sir is that wise...?" "Officer Vek, you're in charge until I return." The science officer nodded. "And if we find her?" "Shoot on sight." "Sir, those are not our orders." "The situation has changed." Part 3 "Any change...?" asked the captain via his com system. He wore a space suit, slim and form fitting with ceramic pieces of metallic armor, a helmet and a backpack with a tube feeding into the back of his helmet. He sported a utility belt of metal pockets and sported a blaster rifle. He was with several others, among them, Varrik, all of them in the same manner of gear, modified for their anatomies, and similarly armed. "Yes sir." said the operator via the com system. "The planetoid appears to have stopped absorbing stellar plasma and has retracted its rings." "Has it moved...?" "No sir, but there appears to be a massive build up of energy within its cone. It is...taking on a 'unique' form..." "Keep us posted. Okay people, let's move out." In groups of six the moved onto the platform. One group for the captain, the other group with Varrik. In displays of light and ribbons of energy spinning around them, they disappeared. Varrik's group found themselves on the surface of the metallic world, a reddish hued soil, litter with metallic mineral rocks and boulders. One among them took out a rectangular hand held device and started pressing buttons. Two cylinders rose up, and began moving up and down in opposing rhythms as they scanned the area. "High iron content and other lighter metals, silicon, carbon, rather generic soil, underneath it however..." "What...?" "I'm not sure, the scanner is not giving me a clear picture." "Captain, do you read me....Captain..." "Well now..." said Vos. He stood upon a platform in the middle of a gargantuan corridor. The metal panels and piping were golden, and lit orange by the light of the massive spherical construct in front of him. It sported a large circular window, where in it appeared currents of flames danced about, with embers sparkling. "I'm almost impressed...Scan it." One of his team took out their handheld scanner and walked forward to do as ordered. "Is that your general order for anything new?" said the same voice from before. It was different through, the masculine voice was the stronger of the two. "simply 'scan it'.?" "Raza..." said the captain, raising his blaster "Come out now...!" "Come out...? Come out...you clearly have not yet figured out what it is going on." said the voices again. "Sure I don't. You think we can't turn off your weapon...?" "Weapon...? You think this construct...is a weapon, a tool of destruction...This is why I do not like the 'officer' types...no imagination." "Then enlighten us, what is this big corridor if not a gun...?!" "A cylinder mass, with lens, with an energy core at the end...this does not automatically mean a blaster, little man." "LITTLE?!" "And he has an ego to boot. Wonderful..." Raza said in a sarcastic tone. "Explain this 'thing', or so help me, I will call down the full might of my ship upon you!" "Please, you are in no position to make threats, 'boy'." the captain growled under his breath as he sneered. "You reside now, here, in the heart of my-" "Darkness?" The captain let a blood curdling yell as he fell to his knees in pain. It felt like someone had, just for a second, turn his blood to hot molten lead. "In the heart of my fire, 'boy'. As for the Raza you seek, that life, that incarnation, its time came to the end, and it is the process of dissolving back into the source. Me." "And who are you...?" he said panting as his men helped him up. "Names are fleeting, and I have so many, and so many titles...yet the one I most adore...is Sol." "Sol? Don't make me laugh, you can hide, you can change your name, but you cannot change what you did." "Oh, you amuse me...if only because I find you so pitiful. Tell me...why do you hate me...?" "You created those monsters...!" "Not as they are. They are deviations from my intention, from my plans for them. I made them to love life, and hold it sacred, your masters decided to purge such sentiments form their minds. I made guardians of the galaxy, they turned them into instruments of destruction, against my wishes...and they and you have the audacity to blame me, but such are politicians. You...? You hate me because you were taught to, trained to, dogma is your hate, your motivation..." "Don't talk like you know me woman." "I know you well enough Vos Cantin of Mary and Jack Cantin, born on Villas Moro, a pleasure world, and raised on the rural pastures and Melos. You became a man at the tender age of thirteen...naughty boy." "Enough...! Two can play that game. I know-" "You know of Raza, I am Sol." "Okay 'Sol'. You still have not explained your goal." "My goal... My goals are many, but for this timescape, it is simple. Revenge on the children that betrayed me, and then...I will do as I always do, nurture order, and seed worlds. Maybe I will get another incarnation. Maybe one with a name that is not so cheeky..." "Huh, and how are you going to get revenge on them? They have not been seen in decades." "They will come, they have to, and I have set the bait..." "What bait...?" "They need me, if they hope to make more of themselves, they are more than just robots, the chemistry that makes them, moves them is somewhat...organic, and the energies that bring them to life...esoteric. Now both of those things are here, in mass." "My word...you're mad. YOU MADE A FACTORY!!" "Hardly...I made bait, one they cannot resist, in fact... they are here..." A stream of fire shot out from the window of the core like a pillar, and shot into the diode on the massive wall behind them. The fire was absorbed into the green crystal, and absorbed into the port beneath it, causing the tubing on the wall to turn a bright green as the energy flowed elsewhere. "What did...I thought you said this wasn't a weapon...!" "Destruction is not the purpose of this...planet. However, practically anything can be weaponized when needed." Part 3 The planetoid turned around and shot a green beam from its large opening. It fired away from the ship and into the seeming void of space. However, it struck something, a previously unseen vessel, parts spaceship, and parts asteroid habitats, with large chunks of space rock making up the 'hull', the entire thing was massive, and sported an almost gothic castle look. Regardless, it blew up and several light shot off from the wreckage. "Damn that shutta...!" said one of them over radio communication. "That was some of our friends!" "Obviously..." said another, stoic and cerebral "this was some manner of trap." "So this was a mistake...?" asked a third. "Maybe, but traps can often be sprung both ways, to the planet! We are far too small for something that big to aim at us properly." "Why is no one answering...?!" asked Vos "Perhaps..." said Sol "It may have to do with the fact that you are in the core of a planetoid mass...or because I have control over subspace." "...Why are you blocking our communications...?" "Because I felt like it..." "Stop this, now!" "Maybe when you get some manners first." The captain shouted in rage and fired his blaster rifle at the core and all around him. "Come out, now, I order your to-" Some unseen force sent the captain flying over the crew and into the wall. Said same force, hoisted him into the ear, squeezing him, just beneath the needed threshold to break bones, and hoisted him into the air in front of the core. "I'm sorry, you do what now? Order, 'me'? You seem to fail to understand your current position." "I understand well enough, I am a captain in the Alliance-" "The alliance does not exist here. Your 'chain of command' is a belief you brought down here with you, and the only real chain of command down here is the chain I will summon to hang you like barbecue if you do not figure out quickly enough...you still live because I have not decided to kill you all...Now, I have guests to deal with..." The captain found himself thrown to the ground breaking his arm. His crew rushed to assist him when they all witness what the core was doing. Orange arcs of electricity appeared on it, straight and zigzag lines shot up and into the metal above it. They could not know what it was for, only that 'she' had commanded it to perform some purpose. Up above on the metallic surface of the world, they landed, four giant robots, each different, each humanoid, each clearly powerful instruments of devastation. One was dark and sported horns and a black cloak. Kairager. One was green and black and covered in cannons, Harager. Another had wings, claws on his feet and a large crest, Kyurager. The last had a lion face on their chest, wings and claws on his arms and legs, Zyurager. They looked around on the planet and Zyurager knelt and touched the ground. "It's warm..." "What's that suppose to mean...?" asked Kyurager. "Can't you feel it, this place, it is..." "It is like us..." said Kairager "She is here, or at the very least, she created it, though I doubt, she is still a 'she'." "What do you mean...?" "It means we may not be dealing with a small thing anymore." "Indeed you are not..." said Raza's dual voice. The group turned a mountain to see a marble face form in its side. "I have been expecting you lot." "Yes, well...you missed..." "No matter, there are other ways to dispose of you..." "Dispose of us...?" shouted Kyurager "Lady are you crazy, we are SUPER ROBOTS! What is one little fleshling like you going to do to us...?!" "Clearly I was tired when I programmed you..." Kryurager looked embarresed and was about to charge her when Kairager raised his arm, getting him to stop. "I doubt..." said the dark one "you came here to insult us. Well, let's have it, you're latest invention to deal with us tinkerer." "Very well.." Raza replied. Around the marble face, the mountain morphed into a cybnertic oriental dragon, with diamond shaped pillars orbiting around it. It roared, sending out a shockwave that sent them all flying backwards. Part 4 The captain gave a sigh of relief as the pain of resetting the bones in his arms ceased, the injection having done its purpose. He and the others looked at the holographic screen above them showing the robots and the dragon fight. "How are we watching this...?" he asked. "I doubt you have the life span for me to explain." replied Sol "I think you underestimate us..." "By 'us' I suspect you refer to yourself,and no, I do not think so." The captain tried to swallow his pride. "This entire planet...it's made of programmable matter isn't it..." A slow clap noise began to play around them, filling the room with an intense sense of sarcasm. "Oh my word, did you figure that out already?" said Sol, not even bothering to give any life to his words. "Cut the sass! Okay, this whole world it's made of programmable matter, you can shape it..." Vos had a look of revelation. "That's not possible..." "For you, not possible for you, but when you vexed me I brought you up here for a reason." "Captain...?" said one of the crew. "In case you lot have not figure it out yet, I, the being you refer to as 'Raza', is not hiding, anywhere, I am this core. I am the thing in front of you which controls this planetoid." "That's impossible, how, why...?" "Child that word is proof of how limited you are. I am Sol, and before there was Raza, there was me, after her end, there is again...me. Her lingering wish, the fate of those robots, will be fulfilled, and then...I have no more business with 'your' waking world." "You cannot just leave...!" shouted the captain. "I would very much like to see you stop me..." said Sol laughing "and why shouldn't I leave, so your masters can put me to work, making more weapons? Is that not the reason you came here to kill Raza? Ah, your friends have arrived." Out in space they came, more ships, many of the class as Ros', others were similar but smaller, or larger. All of them gathered around Ros' ship. "Then your time has come..." said Ros "We shall see-" "You will see naught but what I allow. You will hear the sound of thunder and should your fleet interfere, they will see a wave of devastation coming their way." Ros noticed something, Raza's voice, the duality of it was beginning to fade, the feminine side was becoming harder to hear, harder to detect. "What...are you doing down here...?" "In here I am controlling not only this world, but the vast energies I siphoned from that star." "Why, clearly a being as 'grand' as you, would not need to..." he said with a hint of sarcasm. "Be that as it may, though my designs are grand I do prefer to leave as little hint to myself as possible." "I doubt that...." "Do you...? When this is over, and if you survive, what will they call me? A god, a cosmic being, a higher being. No, they will call me 'Raza', a mad woman with dreams of godhood, who simply disappeared, no, who died on a construct of her mad creation. That is the choice that has been made." "I have made no choice..." "You came here with your mind made up already. As with the others, you will look at the unknowable truth and call it a lie...so you can sleep at night safe in the illusion that you are masters of the universe..." "Then what are we then...?" "Children...?" "Children?! We have mastered interstellar travel, we...we can alter the environments of planets, we can-" "Do the stars twinkle for you, do super novae leap up at your command, does the spark of life ignite in the primordial ooze simply to keep your gaze on its world a little longer? You are children, you with your regular science, and I...I with my science that stretches into the dark unknown you call 'myth'." "If you're so great and grand, then why do all of this...?" "Because I'm bored." "THAT IS NOT AN ANSWER!!!" "Yes it is, you simply don't like it...as if the world has any obligation to answer you. You are promised one thing mortal, the same as all others; the dirt, the dirt beneath your feet and the dirt that you will sleep in. It is time..." "Time for what?" "Look..." The group looked at the screen. Part 5 Harager unloaded volley after volley of plasma bolts and bombs on the synthetic dragon. A series of explosions the beast seemed to ignore as its skin start to melt off. It opened its mouth and gathered energy into a sphere. That was when Zyurager lunged at its neck in the form of a winged robotic lion. He bit into it and tore at tubing, wiring and fibrous servo clusters. Kyurager came and delivered a flying kick to its head send its head off course as it fired. The incredibly dense bolt of energy sped off into the horizaon, creating a mushroom cloud, the shockwave of which returned to them with surprising force that knocked almost everyone down. Kairager, however, stood, in his hands was a sphere of sinister purple energy that he unleashed on the dragon, as purple bolts of electricity that arced all around it. The beast screamed as the last of it pillars fell, and its body turned to dust. Before the robots could celebrate however, something else happened. The earth shook and they noticed in the distance, a beam of energy, a forest green, shooting up into the sky splitting apart. "What are you doing...?!" shouted Ros. From the core came a mass of energy, practically all of it, as far as they could guess. It was absorbed into the conduit in the wall and transformed into something else, another sort of energy. Ros, in his shock, and surprise failed to notice that his arm had been completely healed, and the pain was gone. "I am doing what I had intended for this sphere. The energies I just released will soon arrive on distant worlds, and seed them with live. Tomb worlds, dead worlds, devastated worlds, they will soon b healed as my beams repair and resurrect their biospheres." "What did he just fire...?" Ros asked turning to his crew. "Well, I'm not really sure, that beam, that plasma, seemed to be a cocktail of elements, but..." "But...?" "It had an effect on it I've never seen before, it's similar to warp, but...only so much that it's the closest thing we have on record." "Did she just fire a weapon?!" "I...I don't think so...Sir...the core has gone dark..." Everyone looked at the core. Indeed it was dark, and the golden glow around them was beginning to fade. However there was still light within the core, a few. Sol stepped out, humanoid, but nothing so small. He was a giant, with red armor for skin, and yellow plating on his shoulders, chest and the side of his thighs, down his shins and more. His red eyes were like optics, hidden behind a faceplate, on his silver head, was a crest, that looked like it had a handle. In the middle of his chest was a green light, not unlike the one on his forehead. It was a strange sight, it looked like a robot, even his feet were like boots, with armored soles but underneath the armor, between the gapes, was red muscle, defined and thick, like his neck. "A robot...?" "I don't think so..." said the crewman, I'm not detecting an inorganic mass...but..." "But what...?" "But the scanner is detecting nuclear fusion..." "What?!" Sol looked down at them and red beams shot out of his eyes. They flinched and when they opened their eyes they found themselves on the surface, on a mountain overlooking the field of battle with the robots. They had gathered in a circle, clearly discussing their next move. "Sir...?" said Varrick's voice. Ros and his group turned to see Varrick and her group. "Varrick!" said Ros, genuinely happy. "Sir, what happened?" "We found Raza, that shutta blocked out communications." "Huh..." "What.?" Varrick and her group moved out of the way revealing a half buried skeleton of a humanoid, circuit lines etched into, like the soil around it. "I think we found Raza..." The ground shook, and everyone turned to see down below how soil and rock turned molten as orange bolts of energy arced about an area. The sludge swirled about as Sol rose up from the ground arms crossed and glaring at his creations. "I don't understand..." said Ros, "what is going on...?" "What is that...?" asked Varrick. "That is...what we believed to be Raza...but it calls itself Sol, it said Raza was just...a puppet, an...incarnation." "If that thing is behind all of this, then to what end?" "Who knows...find and match their frequency I want to know what they are saying." Kairager stepped forward. "So, creator, you've abandon your flesh." "My body..." said Sol "may no longer be simple flesh, but do not be mistaken in thinking me mechanical like yourselves." "Huh...your voice has changed, I no longer hear the two tones. Yet your arrogance remains a constant..." "What can I say, nothing beats the original..." "I beg to differ. You cannot possibly think you can defeat us...? A giant of flesh, versus a giant of metal, you kid yourself. Even assuming your true form-" "This is not my true form, this is just an incarnation." "Oh..." "Yes, in fact, I based your designs of this form, and though the root energy that drives us may be different, they are still similar." "What are you then...?" "It does not matter, you will be destroyed." "Why us, why not the fleshlings who...'enlightened' to their inferiority? They think themselves so bright and shining, but how many billions of their own kind have they killed to get here..." "Do not talk, not you with the blood of your brothers on your hand." "I would have loved to have saved them! ...But someone had their claws too firmly in their minds. Don't think I didn't sense you erecting those shackles...!" "Protection, but I suppose we can only argue that term. Regardless it hardly matters, you cannot win Kairager, even if you defeat me, you cannot gain the needed knowledge to create more of your kind." "Then tell me..." "Tell you what...?" "Why did you come here...It took me a while, but you basically created a eco-engineering beam. The energy you cast into space, it will cause chain reactions, chemical reactions, either the beginnings of a biosphere, or the reconstruction of a dead one." "I'm surprised you took such an interest in chemistry...but yes, that was the reason for this planetoid, besides drawing you out." "Such a weapon...it could be used to also destroy worlds..." Sol stared at him. "Enough talk, it is time to end you..." "Rightly so, crush them, bring them to their knees!" The other robots charged Sol who finally opened his arms. First came Harager who lunged at him, Sol grabbed him and the two got into an arm lock, which Harager found himself loosing as he was forced onto his knees. That was when Kyurager flew over head, saving his weaponized brother by carrying Sol off by his shoulders. He didn't get far though, Sol grabbed his legs and slammed him down into the ground. Zyurager then pounced on him, locking his jaws on his arm, as Zyurager took off. Before Sol could retaliate, the robot beast leapt of and flew towards the others and turned back into his biped mode. All save Kairager had readied their weapons and opened fire on Sol in a series of blaster bolts, plasma bombs, heat rays and lasers. Sol disappeared in the smoke and fire of numerous explosions. Out of the smoke and fire came a disc of red energy that struck Harager in his chest and sent him flying onto his back, where he exploded. Sol swung his hand and wiped away the smoke with the gust he created. "Damn you!" shouted Kyurager. He charged Sol, with the two giants locking hands. Sol freed one hand by suddenly kicked the robot in the groin forcing him onto his knees. Sol picked him up and locked his arm under his armpit and proceeded to begin punch him repeatedly, in the stomach, in the chest, in the face. The metal began to become dented and the armor plating bucked under each heavy blow. Sol knocked away his attempt at a counter punched and hit him in the face again, and then sent him stumbling into Zyurager, who was a winged mechanical lion again. The robot beast downed his brother and then lunged at Sol, who caught it by the head and forced it down onto the ground as they began to tussle. Sol quickly go him into a headlock, and the sound of metal bending could be heard. Sol suddenly leapt to the side, releasing the lion, as a large sphere of dark energy flew past him, damaging the side of Zyurager. Sol rolled and stood up, next to the mountain Vos and his team were on. Varrick raised her blaster while Vos ordered her to stop. "Sir...?" "How much damage do you think that's going to do?" The other two robots got up and they charged Sol and he charged them. "Sir...?" "He is strong enough to harm, them, and we're not, it would be best to just leave this place." He pressed his com link "Ship, this is the captain, trans-mat all of us up, directly to the bridge." In flashes of light they all disappeared, returning to their ship. "Sir..." said com officer "The Admiral is asking for a situation report. "On screen." The image of an older woman appeared. Her uniform sported several pairs of golden applets so show her rank. "Vos, what is going on....?!" "Raza, ma'am, she planned this whole thing to get the robots here." "Raza?! How in the pit did she manage that?" "Unknown, but we believe it has something to with that..." Vos paused, remembering what Sol said "That current creation of hers, 'Sol'. We...I think she uploaded her consciousness into it somehow." "So that red thing is Raza...?!" He nodded. "Then that makes things simple, all ships open fire!"Category:One Shots Category:SolZen321